


Cellardoor·酒窖之门

by The_Elephant_on_Fire



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_on_Fire/pseuds/The_Elephant_on_Fire
Summary: （燃烧的象 一杯好啤酒 联合出品）（沙雕开头 开车内容 温情结尾）关于17岁醉酒少女Elsa闯进Anna卧室并留下难忘回忆的故事
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cellardoor·酒窖之门

Elsa很难再这样坚持下去。她每天一个人呆在房间里，面对的是无语的墙壁和寒冷的窗台一盯就是一整天。今天是她17岁的生日，这很容易想到一年后的今天——成人礼，以及之后的加冕日。如果我还没有控制好自己的魔力怎么办？妹妹Anna又怎么办？哦，Anna，她现在已经出落了……她想到自己常常不能瞥见走廊的那一头，她那相见而不能的妹妹。

Elsa决定17岁的生日不能就这样结束，她知道阿伦戴尔的地下酒窖里藏着陈年的好酒，她决定今天晚上去偷酒喝。

她还没喝过酒，她只见过父亲在宴请外宾的场合拿出来款待远方的来客，那位来自丹麦的作家风度翩翩地谈起魔法、接骨木树和人鱼公主的故事，他和父亲的脸上都带着红晕——她觉得这样是一个欢谈的场合。

她还记得Anna拉着丹麦作家想让他再讲一些王子和公主的故事……不知道现在安娜怎么样了。

于是她不记得自己是如何躲过格里达和凯，悄悄地带着酒杯来到潮湿而寒冷的地窖。烛光闪烁，Elsa觉得在这里很自在。她不记得是如何打开酒桶，看着暗红色的酒浆如涌泉汩汩从杯壁化向杯底，静静饮下……还觉得天色正好的时候，沾酒即醉的她没有意识到脸上已经铺满了红霞。

她当然也不会记得自己是如何捧着半杯红酒，晕晕乎乎地一把推开了Anna的房门。

“老妹儿啊，太好了你还没睡，我来给你唠唠嗑。”

突如其来的开门声明显把Princess Anna吓了一跳，她正在窗台上望着天空中的极光。她关上窗户，慢慢走到Elsa面前，看着王储装的姐姐，醉醺醺地动着酒红色的嘴唇。

“Elsa你怎么了？你还好吗…”Anna小心地问着。

“你看姐这手，左手一个雪球，右手一个雪球，有意思不？”Elsa自顾自说着，“你看你天天敲门，不是我不想给你开，实在是姐没法子。”

Anna一怔，就让Elsa向她的怀里冲过来，抱住了她的姐姐。

“别往心里去啊……”

“Elsa 你是不是生病了...你等一下我去叫凯……”Anna一脸焦急，起身就要离开。

"憋走！"Elsa一把就把Anna拉住，“坐着听我……听我说话……你急啥啊，好不容易就咱俩了，找外人干啥啊。”

Elsa说着说着摘了手套，轻轻一碰酒杯，酒变成了冰酒，Anna在一旁看着一脸的惊奇……

“来，你也来一口……”

“Elsa你喝醉了！Elsa 你不能喝就不要喝啊！”

“谁……谁说我不能喝，谁说我醉了！？我跟他急！我今儿喝给你看……”

Anna看见Elsa喝酒的动作已经显得愈发熟练，眼看着姐越来越懵还管不了。

“Anna你不知道啊，我每天见不到你，给我愁的，你看我头发都白了”

“嗯？姐你头发本来就这色儿。”

“哦？是吗”Elsa抬头，一眼看见Anna红棕色的头发间盘着一卷银发。

Anna见情况不妙，她担心再这样喝下去，Elsa就要出门大闹王宫了。她伸手就要从Elsa手中把酒杯夺走。

酒弄湿了Elsa的王储服，也沾湿了Anna嘴边和脖颈……红酒的味道在房间弥漫开来。

“哎呀，你把酒弄洒了！洒的我一身都是……”

Elsa圆滚滚的脸红得发亮，眼神迷离撅着嘴：“你好坏。”

“你抢我的酒还弄脏我的衣服……你赔我”Elsa说着就开始脱去衣服，然后把手伸向Anna“把你的衣服给我穿……”

格里达听见了Anna卧室传来的声音，于是在门口停驻了脚步敲门询问：“Princess Anna你还好吗？”

Anna一惊，慌乱中把Elsa推到在床，急忙掀起被子把Elsa盖住：“啊没有问题！我刚刚在说梦话！”

“您确定吗？听起来您在梦里打架。有什么需要请告诉我，公主殿下。”

“好的！时候不早了，请您早些回去休息！我需要您离开这儿！”

Anna竖起耳朵听着，确定格里达离开后才转过身来，看见Elsa一把扯开被子，刷得一下放了魔法给屋里降温：“派对继续进行！请给我来杯酒谢谢！”

“不能！Elsa！你已经喝的够多了”

“Anna你把我弄上床了什么都不做就想打发我走……”

“你需要醒醒酒然后睡觉。”

“睡觉？睡什么觉？和谁睡觉？”Elsa张望着四周转向Anna，扑哧一笑，“和你吗？”

Anna心中突然闪过一丝慌张，安慰Elsa说：“快睡吧，明天给你吃巧克力。”

“明天的补偿太晚，我今晚就要，你……”

可怜的Anna崽崽，多年不见姐姐，一见面就这么猛。Elsa一把就把Anna拉到了被子里，Anna不由得愣住了，甚至忘了自己身上已经没有衣服了。

被子里很闷，满是酒香和Elsa的冰冷气息。

Elsa将鼻子凑近Anna，小狗一样嗅她的气味，上上下下一寸也不放过。

“Anna你真好闻，软软的，奶奶的。”她慢慢凑近Anna的耳朵，轻声说，“和你小时候一样……”

被子里面一片漆黑，Anna还没有反应过来，不知道如何作答。

她突然感觉到唇上的冰凉，那里有Elsa唇齿间的酒香，那是一个漫长而令人窒息的吻。

她享受着这个吻。

Anna从没有接受过一个吻，事实上她已经很久没接触过同龄人了，更何况接触她日思夜想的姐姐。Anna知道这不符合礼教，但她不愿意结束这个吻安静地配合着，同时如蹒跚学步的孩童，小心翼翼地尝试给予回应。她不忍心推开Elsa，那样Elsa会一个人光着身子回到那扇永远打不开的门里，同时那样她就会把自己关在门外。她心里闪过一丝念头：Elsa的唇是冰冷的，但她的吻却是那么的热烈，就像她对我的爱一样。Anna瞬间忘却了无数被拒绝的瞬间，对Elsa的所有回忆从这一刻重新开始。

待这个绵长而悠扬的吻结束，两人都在黑暗中止不住地喘息。

“Elsa……你是跟谁学的？”

“酒精。”

Anna思索着，突然举起床头上被洒了一半的酒杯，将里面剩余的酒液一饮而尽，“让今晚难忘吧。”

“未成年人不被允许饮酒……”

“但我们都喝了。”

“未成年人也不被允许做爱……”

“为什么不试试呢？”

Elsa重重的喘着气，慢慢地打量着她的妹妹。她看见Anna的瞳孔中闪烁着星点，那是窗外的北极光，星点越来越亮，她的鼻尖感受到湿润的气息。

“Anna你要干嘛？”

Anna轻轻一推，Elsa倒在了床上，“我不是说了吗，我们要让今晚永生难忘。你可得好好补偿我。”

Elsa恍惚中明白了Anna的意思，探手搂住Anna的肩膀，只轻轻一带，柔软的身躯便跌落怀中。

“我本以为见到你就足够难忘，现在看来，是我肤浅了……”

Elsa的指腹在Anna的唇角摩挲，那里还残存着未及舔舐的酒液，Elsa俯身凑近，沿着Anna的脖颈一路亲了上去。

“真可口啊，我是说你……”Elsa说，“让我们来试试看，今夜会有多难忘。”

有了第一次接吻的经验，Anna很快就上手了，甚至在和姐姐的交缠中占了上风。这激起了Elsa沉寂多年的胜负欲，她的手开始蠢蠢欲动了。

说实话，Elsa仍然不是很能控制自己的魔力，抚摸之处一片冰凉，Anna的身体忍不住战栗，但她仍然用她温暖的手轻抚着Elsa。所幸Anna的体温已经足够火热，冰冷转瞬凝结成水珠，散乱遍布躯体之上，又被Elsa攀上的身体拭去。

“Elsa，不要再这样冰冷地对我了，向我敞开大门，好吗？”

Elsa的表情瞬间变化成惊恐，过去的回忆涌入脑海，所幸酒精早已麻痹了她的头脑，这些思绪还没来得及理清就如烟云般消散了。

Anna在黑暗中感受到Elsa的身体压迫着自己的胸膛，越来越近，越来越紧，几乎要成为一体。Elsa很容易地抽出了手掌，摸索着引导着Anna一步步向那片神秘森林进发。

“爱的大门打开了，Anna你要进来做客吗？”

Anna疯狂吞咽着口水，呼吸逐渐沉重频繁，仿佛多年积压的情绪找到了宣泄的出口。

“好。”

Elsa的主动让Anna鼓起勇气来探索她多年不见的姐姐，事实上，她想做这一切很久了，姐妹是一根线上的两根纤维，越是分离越掩饰不住重聚的冲动。

和身体的低温不同，Elsa的私处火热，翕动着包容Anna的寸寸探入，而Elsa就那么温柔地望着Anna的脸，用呼吸节奏的变化肯定Anna的动作。彩色的极光冷冷地铺在Elsa身上，把她的神色照的一清二楚。

“你看，我的房间总是空空荡荡，我一直想要一个‘玩伴’。”

Elsa轻佻而随意的语气让Anna瞬间红了耳根，忍不住小声嘟囔“别用这样的语气说这种话啊姐姐。”

“听妹妹的，不说这种话了，只要做就好了”

于是Elsa害羞地回应着，紧张而用力地咬着嘴唇，尽力不让自己发出声音。可是随着Anna动作幅度越来越大，她的呻吟飞过了她的唇齿，离开了她的丹田，让Anna听的一清二楚。

“Anna…轻一点……”

不知道是不是酒精起了作用，Elsa的求饶让Anna愈发起了兴致，她用渴望的唇堵住了Elsa倾诉的欲望，反复的探索让她逐渐摸清了Elsa的敏感之处，如孩时般顽皮地挑逗着。

Elsa无处宣泄的情感化作了唇齿的愤怒，Anna越是挑衅，Elsa越是侵略Anna的口腔。从心理的释放到生理的享受，Elsa的身体紧绷，意识却是从未有过的放松。

“Anna，你不是还想喝酒吗？现在我是酒窖，你正在酒窖的门口。”

Anna听着她姐姐念着“酒窖之门”这个词语，仿佛这个词语充满了魔力。

“Cellardoor……”Anna默念着。

从小的礼仪教育告诉Anna，当你收到淑女的邀请时，是万万不能拒绝的，于是她小声地说“嗯”。

Anna挣脱了Elsa的进攻，尚且湿润的唇沿着艾莎有致的曲线向下移动，经过胸前两点时也没忘了啃咬一番以示惩罚。越是接近，身体越是燥热，Elsa不得不承认，在掌握她的身体这方面，妹妹Anna是个天才。

正如她自己所说的，Elsa没有再一次关上大门，反而以迎客的姿态对Anna热情敞开，冲动驱使着Anna俯下身去，终于将头埋在姐姐双腿之间。

“Anna，我知道你有魔法……用你的魔法打开这扇门吧。”

初时的感觉是青涩的，Anna甚至还没有正视过自己身体的这一部分，是她的姐姐带领她展开了这场别开生面的生理教育课。

“酒窖里面藏着宝贝Anna，你得深入地…摸索……”

Anna听见Elsa小声的念叨“Cellardoor”。

温热，润滑，充足的汁液让Anna再一次尝到如美酒般的甘醇，使Anna如饥似渴，本能地向内探求着，索取着。

“Elsa...Elsa……”

Anna觉得晕乎乎的，我大概是醉了吧，她想，让我沉醉的不是皇家酒窖珍藏的美酒，而是Elsa用身体孕育出来的绝世仅有的甘露。

“阿伦戴尔的夏天，房间总是潮湿的，不是么？”

Elsa的身体在妹妹的吮吸间剧烈颤抖着，身下的快感让她无法集中注意力，无处安放的手指只有在触碰到Anna燥热的身体时才算有了依靠。Elsa沉浸在快感中，这比红酒更能缓和她略带寒气的身体。有多久没有感到这样温暖了？或许从那年的分离就开始了吧，Elsa已经快要忘了，令人舒适的体温原来是这样的。

Anna的索予越是热烈，Elsa就越是眷恋，身体的本能让她想要抽离，可她的精神却死死掌握着控制权，再近一点，再久一点，再热烈一点。

“Anna，我的房间始终冰冷，只因为我失去了太阳……”

“现在你回到我身边了……”  
  
“……天亮了。”

多亏了Elsa的配合，Anna才没有食言，事实上，两人都承认这的确是永生难忘的夜晚。Anna顺着腿根一路亲吻，脚踝处传来的痒意让Elsa忍不住轻笑出声。她迅速收回双脚，把自己紧紧裹在锦被中。 “Anna，我看到了不一样的你。一个真正的你。”

Elsa望着Anna的眼神疲惫却清明，含着掩不住的笑意。

Anna望进那双湛蓝的，仿佛看穿一切的眼，心头猛地炸响惊雷。

“Elsa？你…你什么时候清醒的？”

床上充满侵略性的小豹子此刻如一只耷拉着耳朵的小猫，面对醉酒的Elsa时的凶猛和冲劲儿如日出后的雾气般烟消云散。

“Always.”


End file.
